


Kpop Imagines

by SaeRah18



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeRah18/pseuds/SaeRah18
Summary: A collection of imagines and drabbles that pop into my head, mainly for BTS, Got7, Stray Kids, and Seventeen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Youngjae/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kpop Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Picture credit to Markstouch

To put it simply, Mark Tuan is a beautiful man. His slender frame and warm brown eyes drew you in and by then it was already too late. He could be quiet but could get loud when he wanted to. He was absolutely hilarious and mischief was like another language that he spoke fluently; his troublemaker side seen in the various videos there were of him and the other boys, who were just as beautiful as he was. All of the things that make him who he is, every quirk and talent, were the reason that he fascinated you so much.

As you sat alone in the crowd at the fansign, you couldn't help but stare at him as they introduced themselves. The outfit he had been styled in showcased his slim figure, and although the clothes consisted mainly dark colors there seemed to be an almost halo-like glow coming off of him. His hair had been changed to a dark brown which was a contrast to the light color he had previously had; a few strands had fallen down in front of his eyes and his hair looked just as soft as it ever had as he gently brushed them back into place with his fingers. They spoke to the crowd for a few minutes before they went to sit down behind the table to start signing albums. People started going up as their number groups were called, beginning at 1 to whatever; you weren't really paying much attention because when you had signed into the fansign, the number that they had given you was 70 so you had a little while to wait before you went up with your group to get your album signed.

Being alone in a place where you didn't fluently speak the language wasn't the easiest situation to be in, but you were so happy to be there that it was easy to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that you would have normally felt. You just sat and watched everyone around you, glad to be in such a chill place with a kind group of people who all shared your love for something. It only seemed like a few minutes before your number group was called to line up and it was suddenly very real to you that you would be meeting one of your favorite groups face to face. Your nerves skyrocketed as you got closer to the stage, every step making your heart thump harder and harder in your chest until you were sure that it would pop out. You could just see the top of Youngjae's head as you continued to shuffle forward in line, the sound of his laugh resonating through the auditorium bringing a smile to your face. 

You tried to recall the order that the boys were sitting in; Youngjae, BamBam, Jackson, was it Jinyoung next? Yes, then Yugyeom, JB, and then Mark was last. The thought of being in front of Mark brought the anxiety back full force and a wave of nausea hit your stomach just in time for you to be next in line. Your legs were shaking as you moved towards the table and you prayed that you didn't look as sick as you felt. Stepping in front of Youngjae you nearly forgot to hand him the album, but when you placed it down in front of him the smile he gave you soothed your uneasy feelings. He was just as sweet as you expected and when he laughed it felt like you were being blessed by the sun itself, your heart rate returning to normal as you conversed. You moved on to BamBam who was just as sweet and just as pretty as you thought he would be. The interactions for the next three were all fantastic; Jackson being the loveable bean that he was, Jinyoung being very interested in where you had come from, and Yugyeom using his puppy eyes the whole time and effectively melting your heart. You made sure to thank all of them for all of their hard work and for being so strong before saying goodbye, glad to see their eyes light up with their smiles of gratitude. It was as you reached JB that the nerves started to come back, but you managed to quell the stress long enough to thank him for being such an amazing leader, for which you received one of his infamous eye smiles. You kept your head down as you stepped to the right, not prepared to look at the person who had been your favorite from the start; you counted to three before you forced your head upwards but immediately regretted the decision as you made eye contact with the man in front of you.

Mark was even more gorgeous than you could have imagined; his beautiful brown eyes holding a warmth that was only amplified by the gentle smile on his lips. It took you a few seconds to realize that he had said something to you but he must have noticed that you hadn't heard him because he repeated his question with a small chuckle. 

"Your name is Y/N right?"

His voice was so smooth and soft that it took you a moment before you it struck you that he somehow knew your name. You were about to ask how he could possibly know who you were when he pointed to the sticky note sticking out of the top of the album with your name on it. You were about ready to fling yourself into non-existence when he let out a laugh, and reached out to grab your hand. His hand completely covered yours, the warmth spreading from your hand up your arm; his other hand was busy signing your album but once he was done with that he reached for your other hand. 

"So, how are you?" it was such a simple question and yet there were so many ways to answer. 

"I'm good, I was a little nervous before but you're all so great that I feel like I've known you guys forever." As you spoke his smile grew wider and he started to swing our hands back and forth.

"Well thank you for being our fan and for supporting us, as long as you do that we will be with you forever." 

Your soul gave out a sigh at his words and you couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face. "I'll always be your fan, no matter what happens, I promise." 

It was only when the staff member behind him gestured for you to move along that he released your hands and handed your album back to you. He held eye contact with you as you walked away, waving one more time before turning his attention to the fan in front of him. Sitting back down in your seat, you could feel your heart racing away and the smile just wouldn't leave your face. The rest of the fansign went rather quickly with BamBam and Yugyeom constantly messing with Jinyoung helped by Jackson of course. Mark caught your eye a few times and every time he would smile and wave and your heart rate would skyrocket again, it happened so many times that you honestly thought that he might make your heart explode. They eventually had to say goodbye and although it was sad to see them go, you knew that you would have these memories for the rest of your life.

* * *

When you attended their concert a few weeks after the fansign you were very excited to see them again; you hadn't been expecting to get front row tickets but apparently some angel was looking out for you and you found yourself standing right at the barricade with an amazing view. You were surrounded by other fans, all of them excitedly chatting with each other while waiting for the concert to start. You were enjoying people watching when suddenly the volume of the music was cranked up almost all the way and you could feel the vibrations in your bones. As the opening video started you glanced at your phone and sure enough it was exactly 7:07, because that's what Got7 would do. When the first song started to play it finally sunk in that you were seeing them perform in person, and being so close was worth the pain that your bank account was in. The choreography was on point as usual, and their vocals sounded even better than the studio version, all of the little ad-libs adding even more to the experience. 

After a couple of songs they greeted the crowd for their introductions and your eyes immediately went to Mark. He looked just as good as he had three weeks ago and it was very distracting. They went on to perform a few more songs before going to change outfits, a video popping up on the massive screens behind the main stage. They showed a few videos that the boys had filmed for the fans to kill the time until they came back out, some of it behind the scenes. They came back out in completely new outfits that somehow looked even better than the previous ones, seemingly getting lighter in color as they went. They did the unit stages, which blew you away and your soul almost ascended to the heavens above as they came one after the other. When they all came together again they moved to the extended stage, which just so happened to be where you were standing and good lord they looked even better up close. 

The next few songs were performed while the boys went around on the stage waving to everyone that they could. As Mark came over to your side you were surprised to see him waving excitedly in your direction and it took you a second to realize that he had recognized you. You looked around you to make sure that it was you he was looking at before waving back with just as much excitement. The smile that appeared on his face nearly knocked you out with its brightness and you couldn't help but smile back. He walked away but would come back over every now and then to share some more smiles with you. They changed one more time before the finale of the concert, wearing their tour shirts and jackets as they jumped around the stage. Mark had come over to your side again but this time had sat down on the edge of the stage, and was chilling as he bopped to the music. Watching him made you chuckle, he was just too cute as he waved to fans and interacted with the boys who came over to join him. 

A sudden chill caused you to shiver and you regretted not bringing a jacket with you as you rubbed your arms to try and generate some more warmth. You would think that being surrounded by people would make you hot and uncomfortable but with the arena being open, the cool night breeze made you cold instead. You tried to push past your discomfort and focus on the music not wanting to miss anything just because you were cold. Mark had walked away but he was on his way back to your side of the stage when you visibly shivered, the warmth of your hands not being enough. He paused for a second thinking something over before he continued walking to the edge of the stage where he crouched down to speak to one of the security guards. He looked at you a few times as he spoke and when the security guard stepped closer and pointed at your face Mark nodded vigorously and started to take off his jacket. He patted the pockets down before handing it over to the guard who then proceeded to hand it directly to you, the warm fabric a sudden shock to your system. When you looked at Mark he simply gestured for you to put it on and then with one of his infamous smiles he danced away. The jacket was huge and warm and what you could only assume was the scent of his cologne was still embedded in the cloth.

The end of the concert came quickly after that happened and while you were sad to see them go, you knew that they needed to rest after such an amazing show. You were thankful that they had come to an arena somewhat close to where you lived and the videos and pictures that you had taken were all the proof that you would need to convince yourself that it had actually happened. You were nearly back to your car when you remembered that you were wearing Mark's jacket and you pulled it closer around you, reveling in how it wrapped almost fully around you. When you got to your car you went to pull your keys out of your purse and of course multiple things felt out, clattering onto the ground. Sighing as you knelt down to pick them up you threw what you could back into the bag and grabbed your keys. You grabbed your lip balm and shoved it into the pocket of the jacket, as you climbed into the driver's seat quickly shutting the door to keep out the cold air. You were pulling your lip balm out of your pocket when you felt something that you hadn't noticed before; there was a piece of paper about the size of your palm, and it looked fairly new. You hoped that it wasn't something that Mark needed as you unfolded it, running your eyes over the words. 

" _Hey Y/N, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you and I don't usually do this but I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support. I didn't get to say anything at the fansign before you walked away so I'm glad I got this chance now. It was a shock to see your face in the crowd but a good shock, I hope you had fun and enjoyed the concert we want you all to have the best time because without you all we wouldn't be able to do what we love, so thank you. Please take good care of the jacket, it's one of my favorites and if you treat it well it'll bring you good luck. It gave me the chance to see you again and I consider that very lucky. Thank you again for coming, have a good night and who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime. If you have any questions about the jacket's powers, I'd be happy to help. (XXX-XXX-XXXX)_ " - _Mark_

It was at this point that your heart exploded and your soul finally left your body. Not only had he given you his jacket but he had already planned to, judging by the pre-written note that had been in the pocket. You didn't really know how to react to something like this but you almost immediately found yourself pulling your phone out to send him a message. You decided to wait until you got home because you were still sitting in the parking lot of the arena and it looked like yours was the only car there. You thought of what to say as you drove home, your nervous mind struggling to come up with something to say to him. You decided to just write whatever came to you when you got home but you still wanted to throw up at the thought of texting a global celebrity. 

You had gotten home and for a good thirty minutes you sat staring at your phone trying to come up with something that didn't want to make you throw yourself out the window. When you finally decided on something it was 11:30 at night and you were positive that he would be asleep by now but you figured that might be for the best. 

" **Thank you for the jacket, but if it's as lucky as you say it is, won't you want it back?** "

You sent the message and then immediately went to lay down, trying to keep your mind off of what he might say, if he replied at all. It took way too long for you to fall asleep because your brain wouldn't stop coming up with horrible scenarios for you to imagine and you could already tell that you were going to be exhausted in the morning. You tossed and turned all night in a restless sleep and when your alarm went off you woke up with a headache already pounding away at your skull. You went to grab an Advil, forgetting about your phone altogether as the pressure behind your eyes got worse and worse.

A sudden ping drew your attention to your phone and you remembered everything that had happened. You swear you've never moved so fast in your entire life as you leapt over your bed and snatched your phone off of the bedside table. You sighed in disappointment when it turned out to be a snapchat notification. You scrolled through the other notifications, stopping when you saw a text from an unknown number. You paused as you went to open the message, wanting to catch your breath first. You took a few deep breaths and clicked on the message notification, the white screen blinding you for a few seconds. Sure enough the message was from the unknown number that you had texted last night; you made a mental note to add it to your contacts and change the name later. 

" ** _I have plenty of other lucky things to use, and who knows it might become even luckier in your hands._** "

As you read the message you could feel the pressure in your head loosen, your headache becoming almost nonexistent. You were relieved that he had actually replied and the thought of him thinking that you were lucky was enough to make your ears hot. You sat for a few minutes thinking of a reply that wouldn't sound too desperate or cringey. You finally thought of one and quickly typed it before getting up to get dressed, not expecting a reply any time soon. 

" **Well, I can say that that's the first time that anyone has called me lucky, so thank you. I have to be honest I was a little anxious to message you.** " 

You opened the curtains to darkness, already used to the fact that the sun wasn't going to come up for another two hours. You went about your daily routine; a shower and then food before getting ready for work. You pulled up some youtube videos to watch as you ate, making sure to keep an eye on the clock so you would leave on time. You were about five videos deep into Buzzfeed Unsolved when another noise from your phone broke your concentration. You reached for your phone, still somewhat focused on the video, missing it a few times before actually grabbing it.

" ** _I hope it was a good kind of anxious, I promise I'm not too bad of a person._** "

A chuckle came out of your mouth at his message, only pausing for a moment when you realized that he had texted you back. He replied faster than you had expected so early in the morning, but it was a welcome surprise. The video was forgotten as you replied, the sound of Ryan and Shane's speculations becoming background noise. 

" **I guess you could say it was a positive anxiety, but I think I'll have to see for myself what kind of person you are. I have to warn you that might take a while.** " 

A giggle left your mouth as you hit send and it was only then that you looked at the clock again and realized what time it was. You were supposed to leave in five minutes and you still had to pack a lunch and finish getting ready. You swore out loud as you practically flew up from your bed and scarfed down the rest of your food, almost choking on a piece of egg. You managed to throw lunch together and brush your teeth in record time before jumping into your shoes and racing out the door, double checking that you had your I.D badge and keys.

Even though it was the middle of fall, the heat that was already forming outside was enough to have beads of sweat forming on your forehead as you walked to your car. Although using a car in the city was a little more work, you preferred it to switching trains three times to and from work; An hour on a train or 30 minutes by car made your decision an easy one to make. You could listen to your own music and didn't have to worry about being packed in like a sardine during rush hour, the stress of having to push past a large group of people in order to get off at your stop no longer something you would have to worry about. 

There weren't too many people out and about at near six in the morning, the drive to the school nice and peaceful. You tried to mentally prepare yourself for the day, going over the lesson plan for today's class. Teaching English was new for you but so far it had been a pleasant, albeit exhausting experience. The kids had all been respectful when you had first shown up and now it seemed like you were one of their favorite teachers, despite only being the teaching assistant. You also got along with your own peers and even though you had your fears when you had first began, you were happy to say have good relationships with your co-workers now. 

As you pulled into the parking lot, you were glad to see that not many people had arrived yet which meant that you would be able to set up the classroom without being distracted or interrupted. You made sure to grab your bag and everything else you would need, making sure to slip your badge over your head before getting out of the car, the walk to the building causing more sweat to appear on your skin.

Setting up the classroom didn't take long and you soon found yourself sitting at the desk scrolling through your phone. You checked your notifications and saw that Mark had replied to you. You couldn't help the smile that came to your face as you read his text, glad that the conversation was flowing well. It was still a shock to you that this was happening, the thought of you talking to a celebrity was a little surreal. 

" ** _I'm glad you said it first, because I don't think that I'm going to be able to leave you alone anytime soon._** " 

You could feel your ears getting hot as you read it, your smile never leaving your face. It seemed like second nature as you quickly typed out a response. Your ears were still warm and you wondered if your cheeks were red as well, hoping that it went away before the other teacher arrived. 

" **Who said that I ever want you to leave me alone? I'm afraid you might be stuck with me now.** "

You hit send and it took about 0.5 seconds for you to regret it. You could feel the panic as you rushed out a second text. 

" **Oh my god I am so sorry, I have no idea where that came from. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.** "

Your anxiety was on the rise after you sent the second text and you were praying that you didn't just ruin everything. Five minutes later there was still no reply and you were pacing as your mind spiraled into all of the bad things that could happen. You were so into your own head that you almost didn't hear your phone go off, almost being the operative term. As if the morning was on repeat you found yourself rushing across the room to reach your phone before the sound had even finished.

" ** _Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone panic so quickly before. You didn't make me uncomfortable at all, but my heart did start to beat a little faster._** " 

You let out a breath of air, but your ears were on fire and you knew for a fact that your face and neck were the color of a fresh strawberry.You were relieved to say the least, glad that your awkwardness seemed to be somewhat charming. You took a moment to try and calm down, wanting the red to go down at least a little before you texted back.

" **I guess I have to take responsibility then, but to be fair you've almost made my heart burst too many times for me to count.** " 

" _ **Oh? Then I guess that I also need to take responsibility for my actions lol.**_ "

His reply came almost instantly and you wondered why he was up so early. Would it be weird to ask him? You decided to ask, afraid that you had woken him up from much needed sleep. 

" **I didn't wake you up did I? You're probably exhausted.** "

Again his reply came almost immediately after yours, the speed of his replies catching you off guard.

" _ **No, I was already awake when you texted me, but what are you doing up so early?**_ " 

" **I unfortunately have work today. But you know, the children aren't going to teach English to themselves.** "

At that message you could hear the sound of people beginning to walk through the halls and not a minute later your co-teacher walked through the door; You greeted her with a wave and a smile as your phone buzzed in your hand. 

" _ **You teach? That's cool, you must be tired though. The concert ended pretty late last night.**_ "

" **I'm a little tired but it's Friday, so I should be fine. I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later.** "

You prayed that your face had returned to normal as you walked over to where your co-worker was, quickly typing out another text and shoving your phone in your pocket.

" **Thanks for the concern by the way, talk to you soon.** " 

You got a message of goodbye in return before your phone went completely silent. You tried to play it off as though nothing had been going on but based on how your co-worker teased you for the entire day, you doubted that your blush had faded at all. The school day seemed to pass by much slower than usual and you wondered how you had never noticed before. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since you had begun talking to Mark and now it seemed like you were talking everyday, even going so far as to have actual phone conversations. You were glad that it was the weekend, the days ahead promising time to relax. After work you decided to stop by a convenience store to pick up a few snacks before heading home, wanting to get enough to last the weekend. The stress from work started to melt away as you walked into the store and grabbed a basket; you began perusing the isles, picking out various snacks and drinks while making sure to limit yourself. You had heard the door to the store open a few minutes after you had entered but thought nothing of it as whoever it was greeted the cashier. You were just about finished with your picking when you turned the corner of the isle and bumped into another person. You immediately went to apologize, stopping as you recognized the face in front of you. 

"Mark! I'm so sorry...what are you doing here?" 

He seemed just as surprised as you did but quickly shook it off, returning your greeting with a smile.

"I'm just here to pick up some snacks before heading home, they finally released us so I just wanted to relax." 

You nodded in understanding, while it wasn't the same, you could relate with being worked to the bone. You could tell that he was tired but he still somehow managed to look absolutely gorgeous all the same. The two of you began walking through the store together as he grabbed something off a shelf every now and again. You didn't really talk about anything in particular, bouncing between topics like video games and movies. It was as you both walked up to the cashier that the conversation died out. You placed your items on the counter and went to fish your wallet out of your purse, struggling to find it in the Narnia like abyss that was your bag.

It only took about a minute to find it but as you pulled it out and went to pay, Mark was handing you a plastic bag. You were absolutely baffled as he grabbed his own and led you out of the store, only pausing to say goodbye to the cashier. You could feel his hand on your lower back, the warmth spreading throughout the rest of your body; you could feel yourself start to flush, your ears starting the familiar burning. You came to a stop right outside the store and his hand finally dropped back to his side, the warmth leaving with it.

"You really didn't have to do that, thank you."

You had turned to face him and he smiled again, waving a hand as if to say that it was no problem which did nothing to help the heat in your ears or face. You talked for a little while longer, the light in the sky dulling as the sun went down; it was only when the street lights flicked on that you realized what time it was.

"Alright, I'll let you go get some rest, you're probably exhausted." 

You met his eyes as you spoke and you suddenly had the very strong urge to stay. He nodded in agreement although slowly, as though he was thinking about something. After a few seconds he said his own goodbye and pulled you into to a tight hug. You had thought his hand was warm, but his hug set the rest of your body ablaze, your ears finally feeling cool in comparison. The hug ended about two minutes later and you went to walk away, turning back after only a few steps.

”You do know that this means I have to pay you back right?”

He was still standing there when you turned back and he let out a chuckle, his beautiful smile showing itself once again; so you continued on.

”Set your terms and I’ll see what I can do.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you spoke, the faux seriousness of your sentence not lasting very long. 

"How about..." He thought about it for a few seconds and then seemed to finally come to a decision. "How about you just come with me now." He held his hand out towards you and waited for your reaction. You barely questioned it as you grabbed his hand and let him lead you away. You were a little confused but you weren't getting a bad vibe so you just went with it. As you walked he took your bags from your other hand and laced his fingers with yours. You were waiting for the blush or the awkward feeling to set in but it never did. Everything just felt so natural and you realized that this was the first time in a while that you had felt this relaxed.

It was only when you started walking into a rather expensive looking apartment building that it finally clicked. The elevator ride was quiet and it was then that you noticed that you were still holding hands; it reminded you of your first interaction at the fansign and you couldn't help but notice again how much bigger his hands are than yours, as they almost completely engulfed your own. It took a few minutes to reach his floor and the walk to his door took no time at all. It was obvious that he would have to put in his passcode so you went to let go of his hand only for him to tighten his grip as he just used the hand holding the bags. It was when he got the door open that he let go of your hand and gestured you in first. He pointed out some slippers that you could use and turned to close the door, you decided to take your time switching shoes so he could lead the way.

Once you were both done he grabbed your hand again and led you further into his apartment. He went to the kitchen first to put whatever refrigerated snacks you had gotten away and then pulled you over to the couch. He flopped down and you sat next to him, the awkwardness that had been missing suddenly very present. It was silent for a few seconds as you looked at each other and then you both burst into laughter. You managed to calm down and spent the next few minutes talking until you heard a whimpering sound. It was then that you remembered Milo and the excitement that filled you was a little embarrassing.

Mark must have seen you perk up because he immediately asked you if you wanted to see him, and you nodded so hard that you made yourself dizzy. You waited while Mark went to let Milo out and not even a minute later you heard the sound of paws making their way towards you. The little poodle was trotting along next to Mark as he made his way back to the couch. Milo noticed you almost immediately and stopped in his tracks at the sight of a stranger in his home. He didn't growl or bark but he seemed to be confused as he looked between you and Mark, who was now sitting right next to you. You slowly held your hand out towards Milo and waited for him to come to you, which didn't take long as he was sniffing at your fingers a few seconds later. 

Cut to a few minutes later and you're trying to keep Milo from licking you to death, giggling all the while. You were having so much fun that you didn't notice Mark's adoring smile until you looked up at him; it caught you off guard but you smiled back as Milo finally relaxed and settled down in your lap. You continued to softly pet Milo even as Mark got up and went into the kitchen to grab the snacks. He returned with both bags and some drinks and you thanked him when he handed you your things. 

The both of you spent the next few minutes talking and Mark ended up putting on a movie for you to watch. Milo had moved to the other side of the couch a while back and you were now curled into Mark's side as you watched the movie. You could feel his arm wrapped around your side and couldn't help but look up at him. His profile was as pretty as ever and your thoughts wandered off, so you didn't realize that he had turned to look down at you until his hand squeezed your waist. You snapped out of your daydreaming and turned back to the tv, not actually watching but too embarrassed to keep looking at him. 

"You okay?" His question came as a surprise and you jumped a little at the sudden sound. 

"Yeah, you're just really beautiful." You hadn't even meant to say it but now that it was out you were just glad that you had finally gotten it out of your mind. 

He seemed to be a little taken aback by your statement but smiled regardless, giggling slightly as he turned his face away from you. You could see his ears turning red and couldn't help but chuckle. He took a few minutes to calm himself down and then turned back to face you fully, his arm tightening around you. 

"Well thank you for the compliment, but you are so much prettier." His voice came out low and he sounded so genuine that you were lost for words.

You were trying to figure out how to say thank you when Mark's head dipped down towards yours. All the words that you were going to say left your head and you froze. You stayed like that for a few seconds, the both of you just staring at each other. Mark kept glancing at your lips and you subconsciously licked them which caused him to let out a breath. 

Mark looked back up into your eyes and paused before speaking.

"Can I kiss you?" 

You took a moment to just look into his eyes before you nodded.

"Yes, please." 

He hesitated but slowly dropped his head until his lips brushed yours and your eyes closed as he pressed fully onto you. The kiss was gentle, Mark's arm secured around your waist while his other hand had come to rest at the base of your neck. You pressed back into him and your hands went to grip at his shirt, bunching the fabric in your fists. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever and when you finally separated, you had to catch your breath. Mark rested his forehead on yours and his hand came up to caress your face, his thumb brushing gently over your cheek. You waited to open your eyes but when you did Mark was watching you with almost wonder in his eyes. You couldn't help but give him a questioning look and he breathed out a quiet laugh before speaking. 

"You're just so incredible and I don't know what I've done to deserve this." 

You smiled at him and stroked his cheek, trying to form your words properly. 

"You deserve the world and more because you are an amazing, kind person."

As you spoke he closed his eyes, softly moving your hand that had been resting on his cheek to his lips so he could press a kiss to your palm. The action drew a sigh of contentment from your lips and you curled back into Mark's chest as he shifted back into a lying position. The movie had become background noise as the both of you just sat and admired each other. He whispered a small thank you and pressed a kiss to your forehead, letting his lips linger on your skin as you both settled into a comfortable position.

One thought made it's way into your head as you laid there happier than you had been in a while.

Mark Tuan really was beautiful. 


End file.
